This study is designed to pilot test a program for a randomized, multi-dimensional, multi-disciplinary, and longitudinal intervention program to assist families of low birthweight preterm infants with a history of pulmonary disease in developing competencies for feeding their infants and for using clinical and other resources. Dietary intake, somatic growth and developmental outcomes will be examined.